Jack-O-Lantern! (ON HOLD!)
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Jacqueline Heffer was just half witch and half meister who wanted to be like all the other teens. When her weapon Luna and her get accepted into DWMA (slightly lying to Death about who they are) they both come across a group of teenagers who they come to love as family...something they've never had. What will happen if everyone finds out Jacqueline is part witch? (Rewriting!) -
1. Joining Death's Academy

_I'm deciding to write a new story! I kinda just started watching Soul Eater on Netflix and fell in love with it, so I decided why not write a fanfic story about it? I think my story will have a SoulXOC if I feel like it…I might change it so who knows? Let's see where this will go…_

* * *

It was weird…my entire life that is…I mean, my mom was a witch and my dad was a Meister. How the hell did something like that happen you ask? Well that's the thing…I don't know. I mean I guess there was this point where my father fell in love with a witch. She took that to her advantage and seduced him…not long after she killed him. And nine months later? I think you can tell what happened. Just so you know though…I wasn't raised by her. She tossed me to the side like garbage the day I was born because that's the type of bitch she was. I was found by a kind woman who took me into her orphanage not long after that. Whenever someone wanted to adopt me they would find out I was born part witch. After I turned fifteen I had about enough…I ran away. I never wanted to be a witch, but because I was people treated me differently. I learned how to control my powerful gift, so I would never accidentally hurt anyone. Two years of living on the streets did some stuff to me though…I'd rather not go into details, but if I think about it…if none of this ever occurred I would have never met my weapon Luna. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention this! I'm also a Meister just like my father! It's really weird I know! I'm a witch and a Meister all at once…it's pretty cool to get a title like that. When I was united with Luna we both started to get a reputation. People called me Jack O' Lantern because my name was Jacqueline. Eventually though when I put myself in enough danger…Luna finally convinced me to end it all. I made sure I was hidden and NOW I'm going to Death Weapon Meister Academy. I made sure I could use soul protect, so no one would know I was a witch. If people found out all hell would break loose. I just wanted a break and go to a school like normal kids. That AND to make Luna a death scythe. That's pretty much the story of me. Jacqueline Heffer.

"Jees…I've never seen hair that orange…" A student mumbled. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Damn! That girl is smoking!" Another one whispered. _God I hate people sometimes…_

"Jack…stay calm okay? Let's just ignore them and have fun! It's our first day of school after all! Plus we get to move into our new apartment after school provided by Death himself!" Luna said cheerfully.

"I'm trying not to be so negative, but with these assholes around it's hard…" I replied gloomily.

"Just give this place a chance…I know the guys here so far are perverted, but maybe we'll make some friends along the way! They don't all seem too bad." Luna smiled brightly.

"Alright fine…I'll give this place a chance. I did promise that we would start all over didn't I?" I smirked.

Luna just smiled and hummed on our way to the classroom. The place was huge! I mean I wasn't sure I'd be able to find my way around school if Luna wasn't here…she made sure to know where we were going exactly. When we walked in the whole room went silent. Luna suddenly got nervous and I grabbed her hand to comfort her…I knew how she got with crowds like this that made everything awkward. A man with stitches all over his body and a giant screw in his head then turned to look at us.

"Hello…are you the new students at DWMA?" He asked in a monotone voice. _He's creepy…_ =_=

"Yeah…I'm Jacqueline and this is my weapon Luna." I replied.

"I'm your teacher…Dr. Franken Stein." He smirked evilly.

THIS GUYS FRANKEN STEIN?! HOLY SHIT! HE'S SO CREEPY AND NOT WHAT I PICTURED HIM TO BE AT ALL! I've heard so many things about him!

"Go have a seat somewhere…" He told us.

The whole place was practically filled…where do we sit? I mean there were kids that made sure we couldn't sit with them…that made me angry…what the heck is wrong with people? We're just new students trying to fit in! I hate that new kids are picked on a lot…I've heard about how awful it was…I never actually had to experience it before.

"You can both sit here…" A very gloomy teen with two blond girls offered more room. FINALLY! SOME MATURE PEOPLE!

"T—thanks…" Luna smiled nervously.

I took a seat next to the teen with white stripes on the left side of his head and Luna then scooted in beside me. I smiled at the generous teen next to me.

"So…what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Death the Kid…call me Kid." He replied.

"Thanks for letting us sit beside you guys…being the newbie is tough am I right?" I chuckled slightly.

"I suppose…" Death cracked a small smile.

After the short conversation I tried listening to Dr. Stein teach…but it was horrible…I kept nodding on and off really on the verge of falling asleep the entire time. I hated his voice! It was putting me to sleep! If he kept this up any longer I was gonna pass out…

"Class dismissed…" Stein said.

After that Luna began poking me trying to wake me up.

"Jackie…wake up…" She shook me.

"CHECK PLEASE!" I shot up and most of the kids froze and looked at me strangely. Kid and the two blond girls were waiting for me to get up, so they could get through. I immediately got up and let them go through… "S—sorry about that…" I smiled sheepishly.

"It's quite alright…" Kid smiled at me.

"Oh yeah…we forgot to introduce ourselves…" The taller blond smiled nicely at me. "I'm Liz and this is my younger sister Patty. We're Kid's weapons..."

"Thompson? Like the Thompson sisters?" Luna sounded intrigued. "Oh my gosh! Jackie and I have heard so much about you guys!" Luna smiled.

Liz and Patty seemed surprised, but shook it off and laughed a little.

"Um thanks…we're not down THAT path anymore though…" Patty giggled.

"I know…but you guys kick ass…" I smirked. "Kid is lucky to have you two…"

With that Luna and I left the classroom. As we walked around and sat outside during lunch I kept thinking about the Thompson sisters…how did they end up with Kid? They were ruthless killers! Well…I don't know if they actually murdered anyone, but they weren't good people. Like us for example…I look up to them because they remind me of Luna and I.

"Hey you two…what are you doing out here?" Liz, Patty, and Kid walked up to us.

"Oh just eating lunch outside…it's really filled up in there…" Luna giggled.

And just like that two more students showed up outside…one guy with white hair and the other girl with blond.

"We were wondering where you guys were—oh who's this?" The girl smiled at us.

"We're the new kids…Jacqueline and Luna." I introduced us.

"I'm Maka and this is my weapon Soul."

Soul smirked at us and waved.

"Nice to meet you guys…" I continued munching on my food.

"Uhh…what's wrong with your shirt—" Luna asked.

My shirt ripped open with buttons flying everywhere. I think I just grew another bra size! WHAT THE HELL?!

"AAAAAH!" My hands flew to my chest trying to cover my boobs. Soul and Kid were blushing and Soul's nose began to bleed. "Luna! CODE RED!" I freaked out.

Soul quickly took off his sweatshirt and tossed it to me. I put it on hurriedly and sighed in relief…why did that have to happen?

"S—sorry…I uh…guess I grew another bra size." I blushed deeply.

"No problem…just don't let that happen again…" Soul wiped the blood from his nose.

"YAAAAHOOO!" A voice yelled from above. There was a boy with blue spiky hair just jumping around and shouting…was he a monkey or something?

"Uuuuhhh…why is there a monkey up there yelling?" Luna looked creeped out.

"It's nothing…that's Black Star, my Meister." A girl with long black hair came towards us.

More people? Jees…I didn't know I'd make so many friends in one day!

"I'm Tsubaki by the way." She smiled.

"Well this Luna my weapon…and I'm Jacqueline…call me Jackie guys…" I smiled at everyone.

"Your name suits you…" Soul smirked again. I rolled my eyes. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship! They all seem pretty cool.

* * *

Luna and I finally got our new apartment courtesy of Death himself. It was really nice and big too! I mean since we didn't have a wardrobe we decided that we'd go shopping tomorrow because we didn't have school the next day anyway…it was Saturday! Thank god!

"So…what did you think of the new school?" Luna asked me.

"It was pretty cool I guess…we made some new friends, so it's not all bad…" I shrugged.

"HA! I TOLD YOU SO! YOU WERE WRONG AND I WAS RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Luna cheered.

"Oh shut up! I might change my mind if you keep bragging about it!" I teased. Luna looked surprised.

"You wouldn't!" Luna looked angry.

"Oh I would!" I chuckled.

Luna knew I was joking around and then punched my arm.

"Go to bed…we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow…" Luna shook her head giggling.

I went to my new room and just lay in the bed for what seemed like eternity…I just couldn't sleep. Going to a new school was overwhelming for me and Luna…we've never actually hung out with other kids our age…we were taught to survive since we lived on the streets most of our lives. I had to use some of my magic to even trick Death into accepting us in the school! I swore never to use my magic except for situations like that…or for life or death situations when I was desperate. I told Luna that if we were ever in trouble like that for her to run away if it meant we could both die. I didn't want Luna to die…just me if that was what it took. Luna and I were like sisters. I wouldn't be able to bear it if she died…

* * *

"JACKIE! WAKE uuuuUUUP!" Luna sang.

"Go away…" I grumbled.

"It's time to go shopping! I can't believe we get a loan from the school! Isn't this great?!" Luna chirped happily.

"Can't I sleep in till noon?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"It IS noon…" Luna glared at me.

"Oh…fine I'll get up…" I slowly got out of the bed and planted my feet firmly on the floor.

After getting in my usual outfit Luna and I went to most of the shops in Death City. I needed go to bra shopping anyway after that incident at lunch yesterday…_talk about awkward._

"OH MY GOSH! HEY MAKA! SOUL! OVER HERE!" Luna waved at them. She was** way** too hyper today…

Maka and Soul turned around and saw us.

"Hey guys…what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Shopping for new clothes…we don't really have much…Death was generous enough to give us some money…" I answered. "Speaking of clothes…here's your sweatshirt…thanks for letting me borrow it." I tossed Soul his sweatshirt.

"N—no problem…" Soul stuttered.

"So you guys wanna hang out?" Luna asked.

"We were just on our way to go see Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz! You wanna join us?" Maka offered.

"We'll join you later…we have to do shopping…" I told them.

"We'll be at that basketball court near the school if you decide to come." Soul said.

"Sounds cool…" I smirked. Luna and I waved goodbye and continued walking.

* * *

After shopping we dropped off our stuff at our apartment. I changed into some shorts and had a tank top on and Luna wore a, short sleeve shirt and a skirt with leggings underneath. We saw them all together about to begin the game just as we arrived to the basketball court.

"Hey guys…" I waved.

"Nice outfit…it pleases your god." Black Star smirked. I wanted to use my magic to seriously hurt him for that comment, but I let it slide this time. I really had to control my anger…I'm NOT an evil witch. I'll prove everyone wrong.

"So _you're_ god? You look kinda puny for a god don't ya think?" I retorted.

"PUNY?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Black Star started charging at me at full speed.

"BLACK STAR NO!" Tsubaki cried.

I smirked…bring it on.

Black Star aimed a punch at me, but I quickly caught his fist in my hand.

"W—what the?!"

"You wouldn't wanna fight her you know…" Luna tried to stop him.

"Oh yeah?! WHY'S THAT?! I'm NOT going to lose to a weak girl like her!" Black Star yelled.

"Oh no…he did it now…" Luna looked really nervous.

"What?" Liz looked curious.

"Anyone who's sexist like him is gonna get their ass handed to them by Jackie…she's WAY stronger than she looks." Luna explained.

"Uh oh…looks like Black Star is screwed now…" Soul smirked.

I gave Black Star the death glare I reserved for people I would seriously injure or even kill. I grasped his fist even tighter and Black Star tried to get out of my hold, but failed.

"H—hey! Let me go!" Black Star looked angry.

He tried to throw another punch at me and I grabbed his other fist tightly.

"OOOOOWWW! LET GO! LET GO!" Black Star cried.

"Take it back then…" I smirked.

"Take what back?!"

"What you said about me being a weak girl…" I pointed out.

"What?! No way!" He refused.

"Fine then…you just dug your own grave…" I chuckled darkly.

I kicked Black Star _where the sun don't shine_ and then swung him around in circles till I could hammer throw him at the basketball hoop. The hoop almost broke because Black Star hit it so hard. Within seconds Black Star was practically KO'd and stuck in the hoop. Everyone burst out laughing.

Jackie- 1. Black Star- 0.

"Oh god! That's just too good!" Liz laughed.

"Who's tougher now Black Star?!" Maka mocked him.

Kid even cracked a smile and chuckled softly.

"Whoa! I didn't even know you could play basketball with people!" Patty giggled.

"Yeah…apparently Jackie made it possible…" Soul laughed.

"Jackie! You've gotta control your temper!" Luna scolded me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry…he just went too far with the weak girl comment and I couldn't let it slide…" I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. I really did need to control my temper… "Sorry Black Star! Just try not to get me on my bad side okay?" I apologized.

Black Star nodded weakly.

"_This….isn't over…._" Black Star mumbled weakly. I rolled my eyes.

"You want some help getting down?" Maka asked him.

"Y—yes please…" Black Star breathed out.

After five minutes Black Star was finally down and ready to play some basketball. Liz and Patty decided to be cheerleaders while Maka just sat on the bench reading. Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Luna, and I were the only ones playing. Since it was six we divided up the teams evenly. It was Kid, Soul, and me VS Tsubaki, Black Star, and Luna. This oughta be good.

"Alright check it…" Soul passed the ball to a very shy Luna.

"I—I don't wanna play…I don't even know how…"

"Just wing it and do what everyone else does okay Luna? It's just a game…" I smiled at her.

"O—okay then…" Luna smiled back and then passed the ball back to Soul. In seconds the game started.

Soul dribbled the ball down half way and passed it to Kid. Kid shot the ball and it easily went into the hoop. That was easy…

"OH COME ON! Let's kick their butts Tsubaki!" Black Star told her.

"S—sorry!" She apologized.

Kid and Tsubaki checked the ball. Tsubaki passed the ball to Black Star and he also scored a point easily. It was now one on one! LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

I was wiped out! It was down to 20-20. One more point and one of us would win and break the tie. It was Luna's turn to check the ball to me. Luna hesitantly passed the ball to me and then I passed it back. Luna got nervous and quickly passed the ball to Tsubaki, but Soul caught it and dribbled it down to their side to score. Black Star was going all out and tried blocking Soul as much as he could. I was getting so sweaty! This tank top wasn't cutting it for me! I tried to focus again and then Soul passed the ball back to Kid. Kid tried to make the shot, but actually missed this time! Tsubaki caught the ball and began making her way to the opposite side. After passing it to Black Star he attempted to make the shot. I blocked him and stole the ball running over to the opposite side and quickly dunked the ball into the hoop. WE WON! HA TAKE THAT!

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! JACKIE'S GOT SKILLS BITCH!" I cheered. I blushed after realizing I cussed a little…oops… "S—sorry…I get out of control sometimes…" I smiled sheepishly and realized I was hanging on the hoop still. "Can someone help me down?"

"Umm…go ahead and let go…I'll catch you." Kid opened his arms. I let go of the hoop and he caught me. He was now carrying me bridal style.

"T—thanks…" I began blushing.

"No problem…" Kid gently let me down.

I began feeling hot again. AAAH! DAMN THIS TANK TOP! I got angry and then just ripped off my tank top. I had a sports bra underneath, so nothing would really pop out. Soul looked like he was about to have a heart attack and I could see Kid fighting off a blush.

"GOD DAMN THAT'S HOT!" I groaned in frustration.

"Jackie! Don't curse so much!" Luna scolded me again.

"Sorry mother hen…I just can't help, but get a little foul mouthed after a tiring day…I'm exhausted…" I yawned.

I walked over to Black Star and then playfully punched his arm.

"Nice game by the way…you're not bad Black Star." I smirked. Black Star cracked a smile and then winked at me.

"You're not bad yourself. I guess I was wrong about you being a weak mortal girl…Black Star approves!" He chuckled and then gave me a high five.

"Liz, Patty…let's get going…its getting dark." Kid told them. Liz and Patty waved goodbye and the three left the court. It was now sundown… we should get going now that I think about it.

"We should get going too Black Star…" Tsubaki gave him a small smile. I like Tsubaki…she's really nice…I don't know how the hell she puts up with Black Star's behavior all the time…I guess she's just patient.

Black Star nodded and then ran and jumped most of the way home with Tsubaki. It was now Maka, Soul, Luna, and I left.

"You guys are pretty cool…I had fun with you two today…nice game." Soul smiled and showed off his shark like teeth. It looked oddly attractive on him…_wait what?! NO!_

"You wanna make plans tomorrow?" Maka asked.

"Sure…what did you have in mind?" Luna smiled.

"Maybe we can just wander around all day…or go out to eat…or you can come over to our apartment and we can cook something." Maka offered.

"Sounds nice…let's invite everyone and make some plans sometime…you guys are pretty awesome to be with…Luna and I never really had friends like your group…" I chuckled.

"Good…I'll call you sometime…here's my number!" Maka gave me a slip of paper.

"See ya later guys!" I waved as Luna and I walked away.

After getting back home I started to nod off. I guess it's time for bed…

"Hey Jack?"

I turned around and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah Luna?"

"Thanks for going out with me today…it means a lot to me and I had so much fun with you. I'm glad you're giving this all a try…I'm proud of you." Luna gave that special smile she reserved only for me. I was surprised…I never knew Luna could be so…I don't even know how to describe it…trust worthy? Amazing? A great friend? Maybe all of the above!

"U—uh…no problem." I smiled back. I turned around to go back to my room, but I was stopped when a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you so much Jacqueline…I love you so much sis…" Luna began tearing up. AW! SHE CALLED ME SIS! HOW CUTE! XD

I turned around and hugged her back holding her protectively.

"L—Luna! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm just so happy…" Luna smiled goofily. I chuckled and then patted her on the back.

"Come on… no tears Luna. We've got another big day tomorrow alright? I'm gonna make you super happy and we're all going to have a good time with our new friends okay?" I tried cheering her up.

"Alright." Luna sniffled.

I gave her one last hug before retiring in my room for the night…I slept like a baby for the first time in several years.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! I didn't really realize there another character in the series named Jacqueline...oops...Oh well! I like her name and I'm not changing it! Please review!_


	2. Getting Flustered!

_I hope you liked the first chapter! If not, then too bad! I'm moving on! But before I do I wanted to give a description on what Jacqueline and Luna look like!_

_Jacqueline: Long orange hair, about 5 '5, big boobs like Blaire XD, blue eyes, physically fit…that's all I can think of._

_Luna: Short light purple hair, about 5 '2, not flat like Maka but not too shabby, green eyes, really tiny frame, average when it comes to fitness…that's all I can think of either…_

* * *

I had finally gotten used to living here. I mean it only took about two months to do that, but yeah…now things are all hunky dory…I hadn't felt like a normal teenager in years and now I got to actually be one. I mean…technically I'm a meister and I have those duties, but other than that I feel pretty normal!...who am I kidding? I'll never be normal! XD

CLANG!

My eyes widened as I saw a scalpel next to my head. _WHAT THE F***K?!_

"Miss Heffer…I'd appreciate it if you would pay attention and stop day dreaming…" Stein told me.

"….ARE YOU F***KING CRAZY?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I snapped.

Stein did nothing, but give me this weird creepy smile.

"Maybe if you weren't in la la land you'd be aware of what was going on…and I missed on purpose…I won't miss next time if you stop paying attention again…are we clear?" Stein smirked evilly.

I gulped and felt all the blood rush out of my face.

"**Crystal.**" I growled.

"Good…" Stein went back with his lesson just like that.

Kid gave me a concerned look. I felt him elbow me and I looked down to see a note being passed to me.

_Are you alright?_

_-Kid_

I smiled at Kid's kindness and quickly wrote back a reply before Stein could see anything.

_I'm good…a little angry and scared of Stein, but good. _

_-Jackie_

Kid chuckled quietly to himself and then wrote back to me.

_You get used to his antics…you meeting up with us for lunch?_

I just nodded as I noticed Stein turning back to look at us. I was perfectly still and just looked at him straight in the eye…he was about to say something until the bell rang. _FOOOOOOD!_

"Until next time class." Stein smiled creepily.

I jumped over Luna and ran out of the class before Stein could lecture like he usually did. I was NOT going to get lectured today! It was horrible enough last time…I got detention for day dreaming…I didn't get home till midnight!

"You seem to be eager to eat…" Luna smiled.

"No I'm just eager to get away from Stein…he's a freaking creeper dude!" I paled.

"He's not that bad if you're on his good side…but you always get on his bad side other than Black Star…you should start paying attention more in class." Luna told me.

I ignored Luna's ranting and then ran to get some food. I always loved lunch! The best time of the day!

"Whatcha got there?" Soul smirked.

"PBJ sandwich, a cinnamon sugar pretzel, chocolate milk….Sooooo delicious!" I rubbed my hands together before digging in.

Everyone showed up looking at me like I'd grown an extra head because of me pigging out.

"Jackie! Where are your manners?" Luna glared at me.

"Mfat maffers?" I spoke with my mouth full.

"Say that again?" Liz looked confused. I swallowed and then repeated what I said.

"What manners?" I chuckled.

"Jaaackie! You're embarrassing me!" Luna whined.

"Luuunaa! You're mothering me!" I mocked. I could hear Soul and Black Star snickering behind us.

Luna huffed and folded her arms childishly.

"Now who's immature?" I smirked.

"Oh shut up! I'm just annoyed with you! You should just stop kidding around and be serious for once!" Luna yelled at me.

"Serious about what? There's nothing TO be serious about Luna…stop acting stupid…at least I know how to kick back and have fun…you really need to loosen up." I rolled my eyes.

"I—I do too know how to loosen up!" Luna began blushing.

"Oh yeah? Prove it…do something completely unexpected…out of your character." I dared her.

Luna began blushing and then came nose to nose with me. In seconds I was pulled in for kiss, our lips smashing together. My eyes widened and I felt like I was gonna faint. I saw all the boys look at us with shock and Soul's nose began to bleed again. After ten seconds Luna pushed me away smirking. _THAT WAS SO GROSS! She's like my fucking sister and she basically kissed me! _Then again…I provoked her…I DID say to do something unexpected and out of her character…right?

"W—w—what the _fuck_ was that?!" I stuttered.

"You told me to do something unexpected, so I did! I told you I knew how to loosen up!" Luna laughed at my reaction.

"Damn! I didn't know you had it in you!" Liz laughed along with her and put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"EEEEEWWWW! I need the taste of Luna off of my mouth!" I shuddered.

Soul smirked and then handed me some mints.

"Here…"

I quickly took them all and shoved it into my mouth.

"Aaaaah…minty fresh…" I sighed in delight. "By the way you still got blood under your nose…" I pointed out.

"It's not my fault you two were going at it! I'm a freaking teenage boy!" Soul snapped.

"Okay first…._going at it?_ Yeah right….and second, you're a perv dude! Gross!" I retorted.

"I'm not a perv! I'm just a cool guy! Cool guys see action like that all the time!" Soul assured me.

"You? A cool guy? Yeah right!" I burst out laughing.

"I AM TOO COOL!" Soul argued.

"You're acting more of a woman than we are yelling dramatically like that…and that's just saying something…" I smirked.

"Okay I'm NOT a woman okay? I'll prove it!" Soul grabbed me in for a kiss. _WHAT THE HELL?! FIRST LUNA AND NOW SOUL?! EEEEEEWWW!_ I raised my hand to hit him or push him off of me, but I felt him use his tongue to get the leftover mints out of my mouth. I felt shivers go up and down my spine after feeling his tongue rub against mine…my breath hitched and I felt myself falling into the kiss slowly lowering my hand. I felt a tiny spark of electricity and my stomach kept feeling warmer. _What had I been missing out on when it came to boys? Holy shit…._ O.o _is it wrong to actually enjoy this?_ I finally regained my senses and pushed Soul off of me. Soul smiled smugly and then stuck out his tongue showing me the mints that were in my mouth just several seconds ago.

"Way to go buddy!" Black Star high-fived Soul.

"SOUL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Maka gave him a Maka-chop.

"Jack? You okay? You look a little funny…" Patty gave me a concerned look. She kept waving her hand in front of me, but I stood still like a frozen statue.

"Oh damn…she's really frozen now…" Kid walked up to me and snapped his fingers in front of my face, but I still stood frozen. "….jees Soul, you really did it this time…" Kid looked amazed and a little bit angry. _Angry? That's not like Kid…_

"SOUL YOU JACKASS! Don't you dare touch my meister like that again or I'll fucking kill you!" Luna punched Soul in the face really hard. Soul picked himself up off the ground.

_That's probably the first time I ever heard her swore_. 0.0

"Hey she made fun of my man hood! And telling from the way she's reacting I take it I proved her wrong…" Soul winked at me. I felt all blood rush to my face.

"She looks a little red guys…" Tsubaki noticed.

Finally I spoke up.

"I—I—I—I….I'm going home…I've been sexually harassed enough today…" I mumbled softly.

"Jackie! You can't just leave school!" Liz tried to tell me.

"_Oh god…I'm gonna…faint…_" I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID SOUL! GREAT GOING!" Maka freaked out.

* * *

God it's so bright in here…am I dead? Is this what heaven looks like?

"Guys! She's waking up! Yaaaay!" A cheerful voice yelled.

I moaned and put my hand over my eyes.

"W—what time is it?" I asked.

"School is about over…so it hasn't been that long…" Luna informed me.

I rubbed my eyes and then sat up. I saw Kid, Liz, Patty, and Luna.

"Soul and Maka should be here any minute…they wanted to check up on you before they went home." Kid said.

"Okay…" I nodded. "So what happened anyway?"

"After Soul kissed you, you practically fainted. I think I saw some tongue that time…" Liz teased.

"S—S—S—SHUT UP!" I blushed.

"She's only teasing Jackie…why? Was there tongue that time?" Luna then looked curious.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO TALK ABOUT OKAY?!" I started freaking out again.

"Guys shut up! She's going to faint again if you keep going at it from this rate." Kid went over to me and put his hand on top of mine in attempt to calm me down. "Jacqueline…just ignore them and forget about the stupid kiss alright? That was just Soul being a moron about his 'manhood' as he put it…" I began blushing again at how close Kid was to me. "Is there something wrong? You look all red again…" Kid put his hand on my forehead.

_CURSE YOU TEENAGE HORMONES!_

"I'm just peachy…" I mumbled.

Just then Maka and Soul came in the room.

"Hey Jack! Are you feeling better?" Maka asked nicely.

"U—uh yeah…I think I am…"

"Good…" Maka grabbed Soul by his shirt and shoved him in front of me.

"I'm sorry I kissed you like that…" Soul apologized. _Wow…he seems so nice now…_"But you insulted my manhood…so in a way it's slightly your fault—" Soul was down on the ground after a Maka-chop. _Nevermind…I take it back…he's a perv again…_

"Miss Heffer…glad to see you're awake." A blond woman came walking in.

She looked familiar…did I know her?

"Um…yeah I'm fine…just scarred for life though…"

"You had quite an episode there…I'm happy to see you're doing fine…you should be able to go home now." She smiled at me. _Why does that look like a fake smile?_ _She reminds me of a snake for some reason._

"YAHOOOOOOO!" Black Star kicked the door down.

"Black Star! Don't do that!" Tsubaki scolded him.

"Uuuuhhh….okay then?" I was confused…why does he yell _YAHOO_ all the time?

I got up out of the bed and started walking out of the room before I would make a scene. There was something about that nurse that gave me shivers up my spine…I didn't know what it was though…I guess it was just instinct.

"Jackie! Where are you going?" Kid ran up to me. "How did you manage to sneak out of the room without anyone noticing anyway?"

"It's a talent of mine…I just…didn't feel comfortable in there…I don't hospitals or anything like that…plus that nurse gives me the creeps…I don't trust her." I answered.

"Miss Medusa? How does she creep you out?" Kid looked curious.

"It's instinct I guess…I could be paranoid though, but I think I know her from somewhere too…" I replied.

Kid looked really interested now. Before he could press more into the subject, everyone came running out of the room looking for us.

"Why the heck did you guys leave like that?" Liz asked.

"I needed some air…" I lied. Kid glanced at me and went along with my story.

"Yes I was just going with her for company…we wouldn't want her fainting again." Kid teased.

I just stuck out my tongue at him in response.

"You wanna go home so you can lay down Jackie?" Luna asked motherly.

"I'm fine…in fact I'm just gonna go walk around the city…" I left without another word.

Everyone looked curious at me at my sudden change of behavior. I just got down the steps in front of the academy when Soul caught up with me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Jacqueline…are you feeling okay? I mean…you're not still bugged out about that kiss are you? I said I was sorry…" Soul looked apologetic.

"It's not you Soul…I'm just…I need to think about some stuff okay?" I smiled at him.

"You want me to tag along?" He offered.

"I'd rather just be alone actually…" I smiled sadly. Soul just nodded and watched me walk away.

* * *

Normal POV

"What do you think got into her?" Liz mumbled.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked.

"There's something a little…_off_ about Jacqueline right now…I just don't know what it is though…" Soul noticed.

"It's just a little bit of paranoia" Kid answered.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki sounded confused.

"Jacqueline doesn't like hospitals and she has this weird feeling about Nurse Medusa…" Kid replied.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about her phobia of hospitals…" Luna remembered.

"Why the heck would she be afraid of Nurse Medusa? She's like the nicest nurse around here…" Black Star sounded confused.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Patty asked.

They all looked at Luna since she knew Jackie best.

"Well…I don't think that it's such a good idea…once she's in one of her thinking moods…she's kind of in la la land again…" Luna told them.

"Well screw that. I'm gonna go talk to her…she seemed depressed." Soul smirked showing off his shark teeth.

"But Luna said we shouldn't!" Maka put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, we can go out to eat since it's a Friday…"

Soul ignored Maka and wondered off to go find Jacqueline.

* * *

Jackie POV!

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

I froze and turned around to see Soul running after me.

"Ummm…what are you doing here?" I tilted my head.

"I wanted to see what's up with you…I know it's not nothing…you seemed pretty spooked earlier you know?" Soul smirked.

"As much as I'm touched with your concern I'd rather be alone if you don't mind…"

"Well I _do_ mind…come on let's go…it's going to be dark soon anyhow…" Soul suddenly grabbed my hand. I planted my feet firmly on the ground showing him that I didn't want to leave.

"I'm not going with you Soul." I glared at him. _Now he's just being annoying._

"Yes you are." He replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! No I'm not!" I argued.

"Fine…you asked for it…" Soul chuckled.

"Asked for what—"

Before I knew what was happening Soul picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed.

"How about no?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"JERK! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!"

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Whoa…he actually got her back here…" Black Star chuckled.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I squealed again.

"_PUT ME DOWN!_" Soul mimicked me in a high pitched voice and he continued to carry me.

"So this is your idea of getting her back here?" Kid deadpanned.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Soul smirked in triumphant.

Soul finally put me down and before I could run off again he held me close against him.

"Okay…let's just calm down okay? We're going out to eat and **you** are going to join us…" Soul told me.

Before I could make a snarky reply Soul put his hand over my mouth.

"Look Jackie…we don't want you sulking around…you're going to hang out with us! It'll make you feel better." Luna smiled at me. I bit Soul's hand which made him release me.

"UUUUUGGH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I groaned.

"You are so antisocial you know that?" Black Star folded his arms and gave me a weird look.

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not so conceited and selfish!" I snapped.

"HEY! We're not here to fight!" Kid flicked me and Black Star on the nose.

"Let's just go out and have fun okay?" Tsubaki smiled.

* * *

In the end I actually had fun with the gang…but I also ended up regretting it…I hadn't realized that some of the 'water' I had been drinking was actually vodka…yeah…there was a big mix up with the water and the alcohol. It was a complete accident, but it was still bad… alcohol + Jackie = CRAZYNESS!

"Let's play a game guys!" I giggled.

"Jackie shush! We're trying to get you home…oh god…I can't believe we got her drunk…" Liz face palmed.

"Well she's happy now!" Patty smiled brightly.

"It's really ironic that she gets drunk when we're trying to make her cheer up…and NOW she's all giggly…this sucks…we shouldn't get her drunk ever again…this new Jackie scares me." Black Star groaned.

"Black Star! I love you!" I jumped on Black Star's back and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Piggy back ride! YAY!" I giggled.

"On second thought…let's get her drunk more often…" Black Star smirked.

Everyone froze and gave a really angry look at Black Star who seemed to be enjoying himself with me.

"I—I mean…Jackie! How could you?!" Black Star then pretended to be shocked. "Don't kiss me! I know you love Soul!" He teased.

"Oh shut up!" Soul glared at him.

I ran over to Kid and then jumped on his back.

"Piggy back ride! Piggy back ride!" I whined.

"Alright fine…" Kid gave in. Kid was now carrying me on his back.

"I've never seen her like this!" Luna cried. "It's so weird!" She freaked out.

"She'll be fine guys…she'll have a major head ache in the morning, but it's not like she's dying. Plus this will be a reminder to **never** let her get drunk again." Maka assured everyone.

They all nodded.

"So where's your apartment again?" Kid asked Luna.

"It's about one more block ahead…"

"Oh Kid! Your hair is so pwetty!" I slurred. Kid started blushing.

"T—thanks…your hair is symmetrical too…" Kid complimented.

"Messy! MESSY!" I messed Kid's hair up.

"AAAAAAAAAH! MY HAIR! IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid dropped me to fix his hair in a rush and then Soul came rushing over to catch me. I fell into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You're so cute Soul…" I winked at Soul who looked flustered.

"Yeah cool guys are not cute…they're either sexy or smoking hot." Soul tried to fight off his blush.

Soul picked me up bridal style and I pulled his head closer to mine.

"Well I think y—you're all of the above…" I started nibbling on his ear. Soul stiffened.

"Please don't do that…" Soul mumbled. He was biting his lip to fight off a groan from escaping his lips.

"JACKIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Luna looked shocked to the core at my behavior.

"I—I can't help it! He's a hunk and I love him!" I giggled and hugged him.

"Okay its official…we are NEVER letting Jackie drink again. She obviously can't hold her liquor" Maka looked completely surprised.

"WHEEEEEEE! FASTER! FASTER!"

* * *

I woke up with a major head ache. _What the hell happened last night?_

"UUUUUGH! Where the hell am I?!" I groaned.

I got up and stumbled over to the living room. I saw Luna cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh…you're awake." Luna handed me some pills and water. "Drink up…you'll need it."

"What happened last night Luna? I can't remember ANYTHING!"

"Well…you got drunk…and you basically flirted with all the guys…" Luna mumbled.

"I'm sorry…repeat that?" I thought I heard her incorrectly.

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THE GUYS AFTER YOU GOT DRUNK!" Luna repeated louder.

I slammed my head on the kitchen counter.

"Dammit…" I muttered.

"Just pretend it didn't happen okay? Otherwise things will get awkward." Luna said.

"True…very true." I nodded in agreement. "Wait…how DID I get drunk?" I wondered.

"There was a mix up with the water and they accidentally gave you vodka…they gave us some of our money back because of it." Luna replied.

"No wonder that water tasted odd…"

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

"God dammit…I'm getting dressed. I feel stressed now…" I went to my bed room and threw on a long sleeve black lacy see through shirt with a tank top underneath with some jeans to go with it.

* * *

You know…it wasn't the first time I actually drank…I kept a hidden flask in my pocket. I wasn't addicted to alcohol…or so I'd like to believe, but it's funny that I've been trying to quit and I get drunk not long after. I don't think that Luna even knows of my secret.

"So whatcha got there?" I whipped my head around and saw Soul smirking at me.

My eyes widened and I hid the flask in my pocket.

"And just what are YOU doing out here?" I glared at him suspiciously.

"I'm stalking you." He replied. After seeing my shocked face he laughed. "I'm kidding…but your reaction was priceless…I was just walking around because I had nothing to do…Maka's reading and studying and I got bored so…here I am…now what about you? What were you hiding just now?"

"Alright you caught me…you know how you guys got me drunk last night? Well truthfully…it's not my first time drinking…and I drink when I get stressed usually and I've been trying to quit…but thanks to you guys I'm now addicted again." I revealed my flask.

"Whoa hold up…you actually drink? Never pegged you for the type…" Soul looked surprised.

"Don't tell anyone okay? I trust you to keep this secret…" I said softly.

Soul came over to me and took the flask out of my hands.

"Then how about we make a deal? I won't tell anyone and in return you can try to quit this habit again…fair enough right?" Soul smiled warmly at me.

I sniffled and tried to keep the tears threatening to spill out. Soul really did have his moments…I've never felt this way before. The only one who ever showed me kindness was Luna. I'd still be heartless and maybe antisocial without her help.

"Hey…you shouldn't cry…you're too cool for that." Soul teased. Soul put his hand on my cheek and wiped a tear from my eye with his thumb.

I began feeling this warm sensation in my stomach. _Was this….love? But I just met Soul like two months ago!_

"I—I'm not crying you fool…" I punched his arm trying to be tough. I refuse to look like a pathetic girl in front of him.

"Oh really? Sure looked like it…" Soul then remembered something. "Oh yeah…how's your head? You drank a lot last night…"

"My head still hurts and thankfully I don't remember last night…but Luna told me what happened with me flirting with all you guys…sorry if I did anything to you." I answered.

"You were really hard to deal with last night…you kept talking about how you loved Black Star, thought Kid's hair was so 'pwetty', and saying how cute I was…it was pretty freaky…" Soul smirked.

"WHAT?!" I squeaked. I slapped my hand over my mouth seeing people walking by staring at us.

"Man was it funny…you gave Black Star a kiss on the cheek too…" I could tell this jerk was enjoying this now! I was about to flip out and scream until Soul put his hand over my mouth. "Oh yeah…did I mention that you were trying to give me a hickey as I carried you home?" Soul's smirk grew bigger.

"WHAT THE FU—"

Soul put his hand over my mouth again. After calming down, just to torture me more, Soul showed me the bite mark on his neck and ear. I was blushing like a tomato at this point.

"I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to do that you guys! I feel terrible!" I cried.

Soul then burst out laughing.

"It's okay…besides…no harm…we got you home in time before you could do more to my neck…" Soul chuckled.

"Stop teasing me! God damn it! Black Star is gonna hold this against me forever!" I flipped out.

"He'll probably forget about it…_maybe_."

"I highly doubt it…" I sighed in frustration.

I took the flask out of Soul's hand and took a long drink. _I blame him for getting me worked up…_

"I thought you were going to break the habit?" Soul teased.

"It's just one drink…what's the harm in that? Besides…you got me worked up. I blame you for this entirely…" I smirked.

"How's this my fault?!" Soul barked at me. "You know what?! Never mind!" Soul grumbled. Soul folded his arms as he started getting angry with me.

I laughed at Soul's face. _He looks so grumpy now!_

"Aw…what's the matter Soul? You grumpy now?" I teased. I kept poking his side.

"I'd stop doing that if I were you…" Soul warned.

I refused and kept poking his side.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

I looked confused before I saw Soul grab me by my waist bringing his face closer to mine.

"Now…stop poking me before I have to punish you…" He said huskily.

I was blushing again by our sudden closeness. _God his lips looked so kissable right now…_

"You're lucky you're cute…otherwise I'd beat you into a pulp right now…" I murmured. I glared at him for being such a tease.

"Oh yeah?" Soul smirked. "What would you do if I kissed you eh?" Soul lowered his face towards mine even more.

"Are you flirting with me by any chance Mr. Evans?" I asked.

"I dunno…why don't you tell me?" Soul's lips were now hovering over mine.

"God you're such a tease…" With that I closed the distance between us and started kissing him.

Soul smirked into the kiss and held me closer to him pressing up against me even more. I was backed into something hard and realized that I was backed into a tree because I was in the park when I was walking by myself before I bumped into Soul. I grabbed Soul by his jacket and pulled him closer to me as he kissed me deeper. I started biting and sucking on his bottom lip. He decided to give my butt a squeeze which made me gasp. He took that chance to shove his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. I wrapped my left leg around his waist and he held it firmly with his free arm, so I wouldn't fall. Our tongues were rubbing against each other; the warm heat making me lose control. My mind went hazy and I was filled with lust. Instinctively his hips bucked against mine. The friction making the both of us moan. When we both needed air we separated. It wasn't long after until his lips found his way to my neck. I bit my lip and let out a whimper when he started sucking and biting on my newly found soft spot underneath my ear. My mind was telling me to stop this before it went too far, but my body just begged for more. Unfortunately I went with what my body was saying…Soul pulled back and kissed me even harder. I bit his bottom lip again and shoved my tongue in his mouth fighting for dominance again. Our tongues clashed together over and over and I finally won the battle. Soul groaned and bucked his hips against mine once more making us both moan. Just as I opened up his jacket and let my hands wander underneath his shirt I heard loud coughing from behind Soul. We both pulled away from each other blushing deeply as we saw a young couple covering their children's eyes glaring at us. I muttered an apology and pushed Soul away. After the couple walked off with their kids I started regaining my breath.

"….._wow_…" I breathed out.

"Well that was fun…" Soul smirked.

"You're telling me…" I winked at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We should do that again some time…" Soul put his lips on my neck going back to sucking and biting on my soft spot.

"Ooohhhhhh….damn you know my soft spot. Keep doing that and you'll give me a mark…" I moaned softly.

"Maybe that's the idea…" Soul replied.

"Stop being sexy or you're never going to leave me for the weekend…" My fingers threaded themselves into Soul's hair as my other arm was wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I can live with that." Soul smirked into my neck.

"I'm sure you can…" I pulled back knowing I had to restrain myself because this was a public place. I forgot that we were in the park.

"Awwww…just when we were having fun." Soul put his arm around my waist.

"As much as you're turning me on right now…this is a **public **park…I'm pretty sure we scarred that family that walked by us…we should do this somewhere else anyway." I bit my bottom lip again.

We were interrupted when we heard a piano playing coming from Soul's pocket. Soul sighed and took out his cellphone which was ringing.

"Yeah? …..I told you I was going out…it's not my fault you're a nerd…I'm hanging out with Jackie…oh god…what does Black Star want? Where are you anyway? Oh…..I'll be there…yeah, bye." Soul shut his phone slipping it back in his pocket. "The others are going to the basketball court again…wanna head there since we're already nearby?" Soul smiled.

"Sure." I looped my arm around his as we started walking.

"You might wanna hide your little love bite on your neck there…" Soul chuckled.

I began blushing and I slapped my hand on the spot.

"S—shut up! Damn it! I'm not sure if I'll be able to hide it with my hair!" I whined.

"Just make up a story then…"

"Like what?! _A dog bit me in the neck?!_" I yelled sarcastically.

"Nothing stupid like that…I'm sure you'll think of something…" Soul shrugged.

I was getting stressed again and searched for the flask in my pocket.

"Where's my flask?!"

Soul smiled smugly and held up the flask.

"I might have taken it back when you were distracted."

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" I grumbled.

"You know you love me." Soul kissed my cheek to tease me. I started blushing again.

_Jees…are we like together now or something?_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing it so…whatever! XD Review please!_


	3. Sickness and Suspicions of Medusa!

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If not then too bad!_

* * *

"Miss Heffer…is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Stein asked.

"No." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh really? Then how come I find you talking to your weapon Luna right now? Is it really **that** important that you have to interrupt my class?" Stein smiled creepily again. Luna looked scared and embarrassed.

"First off Stein…I'd rather you not call Luna a weapon…it sounds really rude. You make it sound like I'm just using her! She's an actual person with real feelings just like everyone else so shut the hell up!" I snapped.

Stein looked a little surprised at my outburst as did everyone else. I guess I've been having a hard time because…I'm just sick of hiding who I am. Being part witch isn't easy. I've been having problems lately…it's like something _awakened_ my more…**powerful** side of my magic powers. I don't know how to explain it, but I've been having these mood swings because of it. Every time I get sent to nurse Medusa it gets worse. I think she's been the cause of this. I'd just have to look into it more. Stein was about to reply when the bell rang…_this always seemed to happen…_

"Alright class dismissed…except for you Miss Heffer. I'd like a word with you." Stein seemed serious.

Everyone left and I saw Soul looking at me with worry as he walked out with Maka and the others.

"Jacqueline. Is there something that's been…_bothering_ you lately?" Stein carefully chose his words.

I felt myself not being able to talk, so I just nodded my head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Stein looked concerned. Something I never saw before.

"I've been having some mood swings lately…it's nothing to worry about."

"Is it that time of the month?" Stein cautiously asked.

"NO! It's not that it's just—I can't exactly explain it…every time I haven't been feeling good I get sent to nurse Medusa…and after I come out of the nurse's office…I've been really moody and—let's just say I get easily irritated." I explained. "I have a feeling Miss Medusa has been behind this…I don't trust her at all."

"You too huh?" Stein mumbled.

"What?" I was confused. _What did he just say?_

"Oh nothing…get moving to lunch…talk to me if you need help." Stein gave me a small smile.

I nodded in return and then left thinking about what Stein said. As soon as I walked outside I saw everyone eating lunch at our usual spot. Soul walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little depressed lately…" Soul mumbled.

"I'm fine…or I'll get better anyway." I smiled sadly.

"You feel up to talk about it?"

"Can you meet me here after school then?" I asked.

Soul nodded his head and we both walked over to eat lunch with everyone else.

"Hiya Jackie!" Patty giggled.

"Hey Patty." I smiled in return.

"I am SO sorry I got you in trouble with Stein!" Luna apologized.

"Is everything alright Jack? That little outburst in class seemed like something was bugging you." Liz looked concerned. _Oh great…here we go again…_

"As I've told everyone else I'm fine. I'll get over it…I just get defensive when people talk about Luna like that…the way I see it, weapons aren't just weapons…they're your best friends, teammates, partners…my point is…I hate it when people just think of their weapons as just a useful ally or something." I truthfully lied. _I liked using that method. It's telling the truth with avoiding the real subject of what you're really trying to hide!_

"I guess I can see that being an issue, but as you can see we're all friends here." Kid said.

"Yup! I don't have to worry about you guys." I joked.

"So what did Stein want to talk to you about?" Maka asked.

"Oh nothing…he was just lecturing me like usual." I lied again.

"I can see that…" Luna chuckled.

I just glared at her in response.

* * *

"Well? What is it you need to tell me?" Soul asked.

_ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA TELL HIM!_

"Um…you see…okay let me ask you this first. What do you think of me?" I asked.

"You're a pretty cool girl…what does this have to do with anything?" He looked confused.

"I'm getting there…Soul, would you still be my friend? No matter what?" I started choking up. _I can't back out now! He needs to know!_

"Where are you going with this Jack? You sound like you committed some crime…" Soul was now truly concerned. "You can tell me anything and I promise I won't freak out okay?" Soul promised.

"Alright fine…you promised though…Soul…I'MPARTWITCH!" I blurted out.

Soul cleaned his ear with his pinky as if he couldn't hear what I said.

"I'm sorry…come again?" I took a deeper breath and then repeated slowly.

"I'm part witch." My eyes widened and I felt tears springing in my eyes.

_What if Soul didn't like me anymore?! What if he told everyone?! Would he try to kill me now?!_

"Soul…please say something…I'm tired of just waiting for your reaction…" My voice wavered.

"So you've been using me from the start huh? IS THAT IT?!" Soul suddenly yelled. I started getting scared.

"N—no! It's definitely not like that okay?!" I cried.

"So you just wanted to toy with my emotions and just kill me off! I should have known better! I can't believe this! EVERYTHING WE DID TOGETHER WAS JUST A LIE?! DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU, YOU DAMN WITCH?!" Soul looked just as upset as me.

"S—shut up for one damn second before you go make assumptions like that…" I choked on tears as my bottom lip quivered.

"I should just kill you for intending to use me! You were just trying to split me and Maka up! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Soul continued ranting.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SOUL!" I finally yelled. Soul finally went quiet and I just fell on my knees crying some more. "I'm nothing like that Soul. I was only born PART witch! My dad was a meister and I know nothing about who my mother was! She was the witch that seduced my father and killed him leaving me to die the moment I was born!" I then finally got angry. "SO DON'T YOU GO SAYING THAT I'M EVIL JUST LIKE SHE WAS! Do you know how hard it's been for me all my life because of that—that **bitch**?! I never got adopted into a nice family because of what I was and after I was kicked out of my orphanage I lived on the streets!" Soul looked pained to hear me say that. "I USED MY POWERS FOR GOOD AND I JUST WANTED A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE WITH LUNA! LUNA SAVED ME FROM MY OWN MADNESS AND WITHOUT HER I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE COME TO THIS FUCKING CITY!" I finished.

"I…..I had no idea…." Soul spoke softly.

"NO! NO YOU DIDN'T! Everyone always assumes that all witches are evil! I hate being what I am because of what everyone else thinks of witches! I hate it Soul…I—I hate it so much…I thought you were different…" I broke down and let the tears flow. Soul couldn't say anything else after being shocked at what I told him. _Would he just run away like all the others? What the fuck do I do now? I have to get Luna out of Death City to keep her safe…._

My eyes widened when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry Jack…I should have let you finish what you were going to say…I just—I just thought you were using me you know? I let my emotions get the better of me…talk about uncool" Soul smiled sadly. Soul pulled away from me and wiped the tears off my face with his sleeve. "Let's go before it gets dark okay? You can stay at my place tonight…"

I sniffled, but nodded my head as I continued to follow him.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized it was morning…but this wasn't my room. Wait…where the hell am I? I sat up and rubbed my eyes and my vision became clearer. I felt something move next to me and saw Soul on the bed without his shirt on. _OH SHIT!_ I panicked until I realized that my clothes were on…_Oh god…I'm safe…_I smiled at Soul because of how cute he looked right now. I brushed his hair out of his face and proceeded to wake him up.

"Hey Soul…Soul." I whispered. I continued to shake him.

"_Yeah baby doll? You can do __**whatever**__ you want…_" Soul murmured seductively.

"S—Soul? What the hell are you dreaming about?" I was embarrassed at this point. Was he dreaming about ME? "SOUL…WAKE UP." I growled. After punching his arm he finally began to stir.

"Huh? What's going on?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"I dunno…lemme go check." Soul replied groggily.

Soul got up and before he even reached his door we heard knocking.

"Soul! Get up! It's time for school!" Maka yelled through the door.

My eyes widened with fear. What the hell would Maka think if she found me here with Soul…IN HIS BED?! Soul's eyes widened as he realized what I was thinking.

"I—uh…I'm gonna be a little late…just go on without me!" Soul yelled at the door. Soul rushed over to get his shirt and put his sweatshirt on top. I jumped out of the bed and fixed my hair. I never really needed make-up and I only carried lip gloss with me so I only put that on. After we waited a few minutes to make sure Maka was gone we both started getting to school.

"Okay…so let's get this story straight…I was NEVER at your house in your room and I was uh...at the library?"

"The library over night? Yeah I don't think Luna and the others will buy THAT story." Soul scoffed.

"Well do you have something better?!" I yelled.

"Just say you were out walking all night. It's not a big deal…it sounds believable for you anyway…" Soul shrugged.

"And what about you? What if _Maka_ asks where you were?!" I freaked out.

"I'll just say I had detention…" Soul then smirked. "Concerned about me?"

I began blushing.

"I didn't say that!" I folded my arms and began pouting.

"You know…if you keep looking all cute like that I might just have to kiss you senseless right now and we might be late for school…and if that happens…it won't be pretty."

"You're lucky you're good looking!" I grumbled. I then remembered about last night and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Soul stopped walking and looked back at me.

"You won't tell anyone about last night will you? About what I told you?" I asked timidly.

Soul blushed and averted my eyes for a few seconds. He then walks up to me and kisses my cheek.

"Of course not. But one question….you do plan on telling everyone else don't you? I think Luna and I aren't the only ones who deserve to know about your secret. And does _Lord Death_ even know?" Soul looked concerned.

"No…Lord Death doesn't know…and I'm not sure if I can tell everyone else yet. What if they try to kill me? Would they see me like some other evil witch? The evil witch I'm not? The one you almost imagined me to be?" I began tearing up. Soul immediately hugged me.

"They would never do that to you…they'd warm up to you like I did. If you explained the situation they would understand. Would you want me and Luna to back you up?"

"That would be nice..." I smiled and wiped my tears away.

Soul wrapped his arm around my waist and we continued walking.

"I know what'll cheer you up. Wanna make out in front of everyone and scare them?" Soul chuckled.

"Sounds funny…but…are you sure we should do that? Everyone will know about us…"

"Aw…just when I thought we could have fun and mess with everyone…" Soul began pouting.

"Oh shut up…" I chuckled and punched his arm.

When we both showed up in class Luna immediately tackled me in a hug.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" She cried.

"I was uh….walking all night?" I sounded unsure.

"Walking all night?! THAT'S IT?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Luna shook me repeatedly by my shoulders.

All of our friends were hearing our conversation and came over.

"Look Jackie…you've been acting weird. Are you hiding something?" Liz asked.

_Shit…I do look suspicious don't I?_

"Okay fine…you caught us…she's been tutoring me…" Soul defended me. "I felt embarrassed about it, so I asked her to keep it secret…happy now?"

"So that's why you were gone last night?" Maka asked Soul. Soul just nodded.

"Now can we go back to our lives please?" Soul groaned in irritation.

Just like that the drama was over. We all went back to our seats as class started. During the whole class I couldn't help, but feel like Stein was watching me the entire time. He was behaving more weird than usual.

* * *

I threw up in the bathroom not feeling good at all today…and this time I noticed something odd. I was throwing up blood…and not just any blood…BLACK BLOOD. I'd been feeling sick lately, but I never threw up black blood before. And having black blood is NOT a good sign at all… Tsubaki came into the bathroom and noticed how sick I was.

"Jackie?! Are you okay?!" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"It's no biggie…I'm just not feeling—" I was cut off when I threw up some more.

"I'm taking you to the nurse!" Tsubaki grabbed the tiny waste basket, gave it to me, and helped me up to the nurse.

I didn't want to go see the nurse. Nurse Medusa was a suspicious person. I didn't like her no matter how _nice_ she seemed. I didn't know why I was feeling so sick lately. After Tsubaki brought me to the nurse and explained everything to her Medusa began doing to usual check up.

"Well she doesn't have a fever…" Nurse Medusa frowned in confusion.

"Will she be okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll let her rest in here for awhile…thank you for bringing her here Tsubaki…you can go back to class now." Medusa smiled at her nicely.

Tsubaki smiled and thanked our nurse before leaving. I was now all alone with Medusa. Medusa came over to me with some pills and water.

"Here take some of these…it'll help your stomach." She ordered.

"I'd rather not…" I pushed her hand away.

"I feel like you don't trust me Jacqueline…why is that?" She chuckled softly and sat down next to my bed.

"It's not just you Nurse Medusa…I don't trust any nurse or doctor PERIOD. No offense…" I lied truthfully. _Yeah I just don't really trust YOU lady…not like I'll actually tell you that though…_

"Yes…I've heard from your partner Luna that you have a certain phobia when it comes to hospitals or any medical doctor…I should have remembered…I apologize. I'll just leave your medicine by the bed in case you change your mind." She smiled warmly. She left the pills and water onto a table next to me.

I turned over on the bed and laid there for several minutes pretending to be asleep. Maybe it'll make her go away. I finally heard her stand up and I felt a hand petting my hair soothingly like a mother would do for her child. It creeped me out and I had no idea why she did that in the first place.

* * *

"Where were you after class?"

I turned around and stopped walking. Oh…it was just Kid.

"Hey Kid what's up?"

"You didn't answer my question." He looked serious.

"I was in the nurse's office…it's no big deal…" I assured him.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting suspicious…I know Soul was lying earlier to cover up for you."

My eyes widened slightly. _How did he figure it out?!_

"How did you know?" I blushed.

"Call it a meister's intuition…" Kid smirked.

"Look…I'm not sure if you're ready to know yet anyway…I'll talk to you later. I'm hungry." I walked away again, but Kid grabbed my wrist preventing me from leaving.

"I want answers Jacqueline…" Kid slid his hand down to grab my hand.

"I'll give them to you guys…just not right now…" I mumbled softly.

"Fine…I understand. If you ever need someone to talk to I'll be here." Kid kissed my hand and walked ahead of me leaving me stunned.

_He just kissed me!...or…well…he kissed my hand anyway…_

I ran to catch up with him and saw him already eating lunch outside with the others. I grabbed an apple because I didn't want to throw up again. I wasn't ready to eat a huge meal.

"Are you feeling better Jackie?" Tsubaki asked me.

"I'm perfectly fine! I'll be able to eat again in no time!" I took a bite out of the apple and then smiled. I saw a worm inside my apple not too long after that. I paled a bit before running to a nearby trashcan. I threw up again…_Well that's just great…_ =_=

"Oh god! Are you okay?!" Maka and Tsubaki started rubbing my back.

Luna came over with her lunch, saw how much of a mess I was, and quickly put her food tray down to check on me.

"JACKIE! What's wrong?!" She looked worried.

"She hasn't been feeling good lately." Tsubaki whispered.

"Should I take her home?"

I grabbed a napkin off of Luna's lunch tray and wiped my mouth clean.

"I'm p—perfectly fine guys…don't worry about me." I smiled sheepishly.

I tossed the napkin in the trashcan. I didn't see any black blood this time in my puke. I sat down holding my stomach._ I'm so hungry…_

"Here." Soul tossed me another apple.

"This one doesn't have a worm or anything right?" I asked timidly.

"Nah I checked…" Soul smiled.

Without any more questions I began munching on the apple gratefully.

* * *

We finally had a mission. Luna and I were teamed up with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. We were on our way to London and the tension was just…awkward. It seemed like Soul and Maka were fighting about something, but I had no idea what it was though.

"Because of the demon sword I've had to go on so many freaking missions with three other teams…SO DON'T SLOW ME DOWN!" Black Star shouted and pointed at us.

"Why are you pointing at me? We haven't even had a real mission really…" I grumbled.

"How many souls do you have then?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well…we actually have 82 souls already…but that was on our own time…" I replied.

Tsubaki looked amazed at this info. We looked over at Soul and Maka who looked ready to kill one another, so Tsubaki being the 'peaceful' one went over to show them the view of the bridge we were on. _Not really helping though…nice try Tsubaki…_

"Hey Maka! Since I can't sense souls like you can it's up to you!" Black Star pointed at Maka.

"Alright I'm on it…" She grumbled. She closed her eyes and reopened them in shock. "There's a soul over there?"

We saw a random man standing right behind Black Star. I'm guessing he was an escaped criminal.

"Well look what we have here guys…an escaped criminal." I smirked and grabbed Luna as she got into weapon form. In case you were wondering what type of weapon Luna was, she's a piko piko hammer like Amy Rose has on Sonic X. Except mines humongous and cooler! XD

"How can you tell?" Black Star asked.

"He's wearing stripes you dolt. It's pretty obvious." I sighed.

"What's going on with that guy's soul? It's not normal…" Maka looked worried. "There's a bunch of stuff mixed together...human? Witch? I sense something else too."

"I've found you." The man smirked evilly.

_And let the games begin._

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! It took me a while because I've been busy with school and stuff! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! ^-^_


End file.
